Amor entre irmãos
by The Ero.K
Summary: Ela o amava, mas não como ele... Sim, isso é incesto! GaaraTemari  CAP 3 ON! Depois de muito tempo estou de volta D:
1. Amor Fraternal

**Yo!**

**Bom vou explicar antes para não ter problemas depois.**

**Sou uma escritora que escreve contos eróticos**

**Não totalmente... 8D**

**Bom, eu gosto de escrever sobre Yoi e Yuri entre outras coisas que na sociedade não é considerado muito normais.**

**Mas fiquem sossegados pois não terá nada tão terrível assim xD**

**Tudo nos padrões ;D**

**Pois bem, eu sou um fake xD**

**Tenho 5 autores espalhados aqui, cada um com uma identidade falsa, só uma é verdadeira xD**

**Mas então chega de falar tonteiras e vamos ao que interessa: a história.**

**Sim, isso é incesto, se você não gosta nem leia.**

---------------------

**CAPÍTULO 1: Amor fraterno**

"O que sou? Que tipo de ser humano eu sou? Por que tem que ser assim? E... por que eu? Justo eu?" O**Kazekage Gaara estava mais confuso do que nunca. Seus pensamento desordenados de alguém que era para ser o cabeça da vila não estava só afetando a si mesmo, mas todos a sua volta.**

**- Gaara, você está bem? – Kankuro preocupado se aproxima do irmão.**

**- Estou Kankuro... – Gaara responde de costas.**

**- Certeza? – Insiste.**

**- Sim Kankuro! Não me encha! – Gaara já alterado continuava a olhar Suna da janela de seu escritório.**

**- Tudo bem então, só estou preocupado com você... – Diz Kankuro já se retirando.**

**Gaara sem tempo de responder ao irmão, somente olha a porta se fechar lentamente a sua frente.**

**Kankuro andava pelos corredores ainda pensando no que havia deixado Gaara tão abatido, quando encontra sua irmã Temari:**

**- Ei Temari!**

**Temari que estava distraída vira-se para olhar seu irmão:**

**- Yo Kankuro! O que quer?**

**- Eu tenho um pedido a fazer a você...**

**- Pois faça.**

**- Preciso que você vá falar com Gaara.**

**- Por que isso?**

**- Ele está meio diferente últimamente...**

**- Diferente? Diferente como?**

**- Eu não sei explicar, por favor vá falar com ele, ele só escuta você mesmo.**

**- Tudo bem, vou ver o que está acontecendo.**

**- Certo.**

**Temari então segue até a sala do Kagekaze acompanhada de Kankuro. Chegando lá Temari bate na porta e ouvi Gaara pedir para entrar, já Kankuro fica lá fora a esperar notícias da irmã.**

**- Olá Gaara.**

**- Temari? – Gaara que agora estava assinando alguns papéis, olha para irmã surpreso. – O que faz aqui?**

**- Vim te ver... não posso?**

**- Po-Pode oras, mas é só isso?**

**- Vou ser direta, eu e Kankuro estamos preocupados com você...**

**- Preocupados? Não tem nada para ser preocupar.**

**- Você está agindo muito estranho ultimamente. O que está acontecendo com você?**

**- Já disse que nada Temari! Pare de me amolar.**

**- Hum... se você diz...**

**- ...**

**Temari agora se aproximava mais perto de Gaara, olha nos olhos dele e o abraça forte.**

**- Gaara, se estiver com algum problema é só me dizer, sou sua irmã não sou? Ninguém te ama mais do que eu, você sabe disso não sabe?**

**"Ela me ama, mas não como eu..." Gaara continuava sem reação com a atitude da irmã, ele não era muito acostumado a ter esse tipo de contato físico. O máximo que ele conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça em sinal de sim.**

**Temari agora o largava, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, fazendo-o corar e sorriu com aquele sorriso doce e lindo que somente ela tinha e saiu.**

**Gaara ainda estava do mesmo jeito que ela o deixou, olhou para porta e passou a mão onde ela havia o beijado. "Eu odeio quando ela faz isso. Ela não sabe de nada sobre mim!".**

**Já lá fora Kankuro curioso pergunta a irmã:**

**- E aí ele te disse alguma coisa?**

**- Não, ele não disse nada. Mas não se preocupe, creio que isso só seja uma paixão mal resolvida...**

**- Como? O Gaara apaixonado? Tem certeza? Não acredito...**

**- Bom, não tenho certeza mas eu vi nos olhos dele, você não entende o sexto sentido feminino.**

**- Essa é nova! Por quem será? Nunca vi ele conversando com uma mulher a não ser você.**

**- É... isso é um mistério, mas vamos descobrir quem é a sortuda. – Disse Temari com um sorrisinho e uma piscada para o irmão.**

**- Sim.- Correspondeu o sorriso da irmã.**

**Gaara continuava naquele escritório, não saía pra nada, ele temia encarar Temari de frente, não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos dela, aqueles olhos verdes que o hipnotizava, mas não podia evitar de vê-la, por que querendo ou não, ela era sua irmã.**

**"Não quero Vê-la mais. Eu não posso..." ele sabia que era errado.**

**Já era noite, mas ele queria esperar que todos fossem se deitar para poder sair, tudo para não vê-la. Mas para sua surpresa alguém bate a sua porta.**

**- Quem é? – Gaara temia ser ela.**

**------------------------------**

**Ahá! xD**

**Pensou que já ia ter sacanagem né? 8D**

**Pois se enganou xP**

**Vamos devagar para ficar mais emocionante ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**Kissus...**


	2. Você gosta de mim?

**_Yo!!_**

**_Que bom que vocês tenham gostado!_**

**_Nossa, nem sabia que era a primeira a escreve incesto aqui! O.O_**

**_Hauahuhau..._**

**_Bom, mas vamos lá!_**

**_------------------------------_**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Você gosta de mim...?**

**- Quem é? – Gaara temia ser ela.**

**- Sou eu Gaara, deixe-me entrar. – Ouvia-se a voz abafada de Temari atrás da porta.**

**"Não, ela não pode..."**

**- Se você não me deixar entrar eu vou arrombar! Você sabe que eu arrombo! – Temari insistia do lado de fora.**

**- Eu já estou indo me deitar Temari, vá você também! Você sabe que sou uma pessoa muito ocupada, não faça nada no qual se arrependerá depois... – Gaara já alterava sua voz.**

**De repente ficou um silêncio, um silêncio tão incomodo que podia se ouvir até mesmo seus pensamentos tão confusos.**

**"Ela já foi...?"**

**Gaara abria porta, queria realmente dormir, estava cansado, mas ao abrir sua porta viu Temari com uma cara nada agradável a sua frente com os braços cruzados.**

**- Eu já disse que era pra você ir dormir que eu já estava indo. – Gaara não demonstrava sua surpresa.**

**- Eu tenho que ter uma conversinha com você! – Temari já estava perdendo a paciência com o irmão.**

**- Agora não Temari! Estou cansado, entenda! – Gaara não queria ter aquela "conversinha". Passou então por sua irmã e sumiu entre o corredor.**

**"Ele pensa que vai escapar assim ele está muito enganado!" Temari estava disposta a tirar satisfações.**

**Gaara já estava em seu quarto pronto para dormir e acalmar seus pensamentos, deitou-se e ficou a olhar para o teto tentando tirar os pensamentos que o perseguia em relação a sua irmã.**

**"Por que ela faz isso comigo? Um dia teria que contar a verdade a ela... um dia... mas não está certo isso! Não! É errado! Ela me ama como um irmão, um simples irmão!"**

**Foi nesses pensamentos que Gaara acabou por adormecer.**

**Já era estava amanhecendo, e Temari já estava de pé tomando seu café da manhã, hoje ela teria uma missão e ficaria fora por alguns dias, Kankuro a acompanhava em seu café, eles sempre que podiam tomavam seus cafés juntos, o único que nunca aparecia nessa hora era Gaara, ele não gostava de ouvir conversinhas em seus ouvidos já cedo.**

**- Ei Temari, já descobriu quem a menina que o Gaara está apaixonado? – Kankuro puxava papo.**

**- Não, não tenho a mínima idéia, desconfio que meu sexto sentido falhou dessa vez...**

**- Hum...**

**Os dois novamente ficaram em silêncio, foi quando Temari se levanta se despede de seu irmão, pega suas coisas e diz que vai para a sua missão.**

**Ela queria encontrar seu irmão mais novo para se despedir, já que não se veriam por alguns dias, quando o encontra no corredor indo em direção ao seu escritório.**

**- Gaara! – Temari o chamava ao longe.**

**Gaara a olha somente.**

**- Vim me despedir de você...**

**- Despedir...?**

**- É vou ficar fora uns dias em uma missão, você se lembra?**

**- Hum, no Chuunin Shiken...?**

**- Exatamente...**

**- Você e o Shikamaru não é?**

**- É, você sabe... por que pergunta?**

**- Eu não gosto dele...**

**- Você nunca gosta de ninguém. – Temari ria.**

**- Eu gosto de você...**

**Temari se surpreendia com as palavras do irmão.**

**- Ah, eu também gosto de você Gaara. – Temari sorria.**

**"Não como eu!"**

**- Você gosta do Shikamaru...? – Gaara insistia nisso.**

**- Eu? Por que pergunta isso?**

**- Por que as vezes parece...**

**- Haha, eu nunca iria gostar de alguém tão preguiçoso como ele! – Temari não acreditava nas palavras do irmão.**

**- E de uma pessoa como eu você gostaria?**

**- Ham... C-Claro Gaara, você tão bonitinho, qualquer garota gostaria de namorar você.**

**- Eu não quero nenhuma garota...**

**- Ah mas um dia você vai querer, é você não chegou na idade ainda... Mas eu já estou atrasada, são três dias de viagem, tenho que me apressar, quando eu voltar nós terminamos nossa conversa ok? – Temari dava um beijo na bochecha de Gaara e já ia indo.**

**"Eu realmente odeio quando ela faz isso!!! Eu não quero vê-la perto daquele Shikamaru maldito! Eu tenho que tomar alguma providência."**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_Pelo jeito a história vai demorar um pouco pra rolar alguma coisas entre eles, talvez até nem role nada Ç.Ç_

_Vamos ver qual seria a opiniões de vocês quanto a isso n.n'_

_Bom, por hoje é só..._

_Kissus..._

_Ero.K._


	3. Preciso de Você!

_Hello!_

_Pois é, eu deixei de fazer fics, mas eu estava olhando meus e-mails e vi que pessoas ainda me adicionam como favorite author e favorite story. Muito Obrigada a todos!_

_Decidi pelo menos terminar as histórias que comecei._

_Ai está mais um capítulo._

_Enjoy!_

**CAPÍTULO 3: Preciso de Você!**

"**Tenho que fazer algo! Não posso mais simplesmente cruzar os braços como sempre fiz!"**

**- Espere Temari! – Gaara agarra o pulso de sua irmã.**

**- Ora, o que foi?**

**- Eu... Eu vou mudar você de cargo agora!**

**- Mas o que é isso de repente?**

**- Kankuro! Kankuro! – Gaara o chama quase que desesperadamente.**

**- O que está acontecendo? – Kankuro rapidamente aparecia.**

**- Você vai ao Chuunin Shiken no lugar da Temari, e você Temari, a partir de hoje vai ser minha guarda costa oficial. E tenho dito. – Gaara vira as costas para seus irmãos e se dirige ao seu escritório sem dar explicações. **

**- Mas o que deu nele afinal? Isso tá certo? – Temari ainda estava em choque com as decisões repentinas de seu irmão.**

**- Isso foi muito, muito estranho. Mas fazer o que ele quem manda agora. Vou no seu lugar Temari, cuide do Gaara. Até mais. – Falava Kankuro já indo pegar suas coisas para a viagem.**

"**Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim. O que ele pensa que está fazendo afinal?"**

**- Gaara, vou entrar! – Temari já estava em frente ao escritório do Kazekage.**

**- Agora não, estou ocupado.**

**- Estou entrando! – Temari abre a porta bruscamente.**

**- Falei que estava ocupado...**

**- Que negócio é esse de me tirar do Chunnin Shiken, e ainda mais me por de sua guarda costa? Nós sabemos muito bem que você não precisa de nenhum guarda costa!**

**- Tudo bem então, você vai ser minha secretária.**

**- Ah, você só pode tá de brincadeira comigo!**

**- Você prefere secretária ou guarda costa?**

**- Nenhum dos dois!**

**- Não adianta Temari, já decidi! Eu quero você aqui comigo!**

**- Depois de tantos anos, agora que você quer minha companhia?**

**- Eu...**

**- Pense melhor na besteira que você fez Gaara! Depois a gente conversa.**

**- Não! Espere... Por favor. Eu... preciso falar com você.**

**Temari olha para seu irmão e vê um rosto triste estampado, decide ficar e escutá-lo, fecha a porta atrás de si e senta na cadeira a frente de seu irmão.**

**- Tudo bem, pode falar.**

**- Vo-você está tão brava assim só por que não vai poder ver o Nara?**

**- O que? Você realmente ficou encanado com isso, não? Isso tudo é ciúmes de irmão?**

**- Não.**

"**Não de irmão!"**

**- Olha só. Eu e aquele preguiçoso não temos nada. Não combinamos sabe? Estou brava por que não acho certo você fazer isso de repente.**

**- Mas já está feito. Uma hora dessas Kankuro já partiu...**

**- É, eu sei...**

**- E-Então Temari, eu lhe peço que fique comigo aqui. Por Favor.**

**- Ok, ok... O que eu não faço por você hein!**

**- O que EU não faço por você...**

**- ...?**

"**Eu preciso... agora!"**

**Gaara levanta o rosto, olha fixamente nos olhos de Temari, se aproxima um pouco frio e sem jeito e pega em sua mão.**

**- Eu preciso de você comigo Temari, não sei como seria se você não tivesse aqui. Você é... mais que uma irmã pra mim, entende?**

**- Fico feliz por ter tanta importância assim pra você, nem imaginava...**

**- Você não imagina o quanto...**

**- Você também é mais que um irmão pra mim.**

**- Sério?**

**- Sim, você é meu chefe também! Há há há!**

"**Odeio quando ela faz essas coisas!"**

**- Ah, sim.**

**- Mas não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo!**

**- Sim...**

**- Agora vou indo resolver umas coisas. Nos vemos mais tarde! – Temari tira a mão de seu irmão da sua, se levanta rapidamente e sai.**

**Gaara continuava no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição.**

"**Eu falhei novamente..."**

_See ya!_

_Nos vemos em breve! :D_

_Meus outros autores também estarão postando =]_

_Reviews se você viu hahaha lol_

_Kissusss_


End file.
